Satisfy Me
by BourbonShot
Summary: Damon a male stripper and a student at the Mystic Falls University meets Elena Gilbert on a project they have to work on together. Little does she know what she has gotten herself into when she has to write about the life Damon lives. Stripping, Sex, Alcohol, Angst, Drugs, and more up ahead! Delena, Steroline. AU/AH.


**A stripper story. This came to me the other day as I watched Magic Mike. Very fun to write I hope you guys like! This only get's crazier from here!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD**

**Warnings: Language.**

* * *

Damon was awoken by a sharp pain felt in his abdomen. Opening his reluctant blue eyes, he was faced with his frowning brother, and a small cocker spaniel that was determined to give him the kiss of life.

"Well good morning Sleeping Beauty, or should I refer to you as Sleeping Stripper?" Stefan humored fixing his tie, looking smug. Damon was one to know that Stefan had no humor, and when he did crack a funny it was extremely annoying.

"I'll be whatever you want me to be babe." Damon winked, exposing his naked self to Stefan who gagged at the sight of his brother.

Turning around to face more pleasant views Stefan, scowled. "Do you have no shame?"

"Is that a trick question?" Damon asked gathering his clothes and headed hastily to the bathroom.

Stefan couldn't help but release a small chuckle. "So how was last night?" He asked, even though he was pretty much sure he didn't really want to know. Damon's nights always ended the same way, with a bunch of women by his side. Stefan doubted that he hadn't grabbed a disease by now with the amount of sex he was having weekly.

Damon started stripping by the tender age of 19. Stefan being only three years younger, frowned upon him, but you couldn't blame him ether. After dad finally died, he made sure how useless Damon was and how he will be for the rest of his life. Stefan was still there for his elder brother, but once he joined his job, he made sure to give him scolding to rest him a lifetime.

In the end Stefan knew that Damon would outgrow it. He was after all studying to become a Journalist. He always wanted to be heard and his thoughts, he confessed once that he wanted to work in the radio and make people smile in the mornings. Of course this was drunk Damon talking, but hey the alcohol says things you would never say out loud.

"Oh you know," Damon said rather loudly as he washed his face and attempted to brush his teeth. "Women, money, dancing, women, money, and more women." Stefan rolled his eyes as he headed towards the kitchen and made his coffee, Damon following shortly after.

"Well I have class today and so do you," Stefan announced already heading towards the door. "Behave yourself."

Damon nodded like a child who had been scolded and smirked. "Will do mom."

"Also, don't wait up; I have a date with Caroline tonight." Stefan announced finally disappearing though the door.

"Tell the blonde bimbo I said hello." He yelled laughing shortly after when his brother opened the door and gave Damon a rather hard look.

"Fuck you, Damon." Stefan couldn't help the smirk on his face before completely disappearing.

Damon finished his coffee and looked at the clock, it was currently 8:40, and he had twenty minutes to arrive on time. He snatched his leather jacket and grabbed his keys and hopped on his motorcycle. The university was just a few minutes away and he arrived at exactly 8:55, giving him more than enough time to get to class.

He passed through the doors seconds after the bell rung and received and menacing look from his professor. "How nice for you to be joining us Mr. Salvatore."

Damon smirked politely and sat down in the back of the class. Looking around, he took out his pen and his notebook and tried his best to listen to the interrupted teacher.

"What I was saying before the kind Mr. Salvatore interrupted…Was that I will put you into pairs, and you will write a profile on each other. Hobbies, any family members, etc. However I will not accept dumb and unnecessary bullshit from this paper. Only required information, and quotes from friends, and or family is a must."

Damon sighed a little too loud. He wasn't really friendly with anyone here, and he wasn't about to start. He looked around the class, who were mostly females with the exception of four guys and himself. Also, thinking back on it, this project was no good. What was he supposed to tell his partner? He was a stripper? That was his job, and his hobbies were ether dancing or chasing after women.

Yes, he wanted to be a Radio Show host. Converse endlessly on any topic, Damon knew he had the charisma and the humor, and his bad looks never hurt. Stripping provided entertainment, and even though he didn't need money it was good to have some of his own.

All the Salvatore money was passed over to Stefan, who Damon knew deserved it. Stefan was now president of Salvatore Incorporated who worked on construction and Stefan put all his sweat and heart into it. He deserved it. Stefan still lived with Damon, accordingly supervising his older brother, ironically enough.

The professor had already chose pairs, so the idea of picking someone he remotely liked was very minimal. Name by name was called until his name was called.

"Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert." He chanted. Who the hell was Elena Gilbert? Damon quickly scanned the room, and after a few slow seconds a slim brunette turned her head, instantly making eye connection.

After all the pairs were called, students were moving and already opening their mouths. Damon sighed and re-collected his things and moved to the front row, next to where the brunette was seated. Her face showed no emotion whatsoever, her eyes only looked him over after Damon made an attempt by making himself be show by tapping on her shoulder.

"I'm Damon."

"I know," She responded. "I also know that somehow I have the feeling that this is only going to be a one way project." Elena sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Well, look who judges the book by its cover." Damon chuckled at her and reclined back on his chair.

Elena glared furiously causing Damon's lips to emit a small chuckle. "Look Elena, I'm here to do what we are supposed to do so let's not make it something that is not. I might have been late today to class and given the wrong impression, but I have a busy schedule." Damon explained himself even though he really didn't have to.

"Alright, take notes I'm going to give you all you have to know." Elena cleared her throat and from there on she explained what she thought were the most important things that there was to know about herself.

Damon took notes intently, but he couldn't help but think that she was incredibly boring. For such a beautiful girl, she lived a boring and monotone life. Once Elena was done, she composed herself and glanced at Damon, which to her surprise, took down every single word she had said.

Damon finished up and glanced back at Elena. "Thank you." Closing his notebook he was ready to leave as the class only had one more minute before the bell rung.

"Wait! I didn't get anything about you." Elena stopped Damon in his tracks.

Damon looked back at her and sighed. He didn't have too much time to think about it, so he might just do it. Ripping a small piece of notebook paper, he wrote down the address of where he worked and the time.

"Come here tomorrow night, preferably with some friends. There you will get to know everything about me." He smiled as he handed her the paper and walked out the door, not bothering to give her another look.

* * *

"Where is this anyway?" Caroline asked holding the tiny and almost worn out piece of notebook.

Both Bonnie and Elena shrugged. "All I know is that I have to go tomorrow, and it would be helpful if you guys went with me." Elena took the piece of paper back.

"I know I'm free. " Bonnie nodded in approval.

Caroline halted for a bit before speaking again. "I have a date with Stefan tonight, and I'll ask him if I can go with you tomorrow."

"Stefan decides if you can go or not? When did your boyfriend turn into your second mom?" Bonnie chuckled and asked incredulously.

Elena couldn't help but laugh at Caroline's now insulted look. "No he doesn't decide, but if he has something planned for us I'm not going to decline him. I would think you would understand but you don't have a boyfriend." Caroline bit back.

"Ok, ok. It was just a joke Caroline." Elena seized her laugher and looked over to Bonnie who had gotten deadly quiet.

Lunch had ended and the girls bid goodbye to one another. Elena had only Biochemistry and Calculus to get by before heading home.

Living with your sixteen year old brother, your aunt who was almost busy, and a possessive uncle who liked to give orders yet never cared crap about anyone but himself sure was fun. Elena always loved to write, she hoped once she had the diploma in her hands she would become the editor of a big magazine or the Mystic Falls' newspaper. Most of all, she wanted to start working so she could move out.

After the death of her parents, she promised herself she would make her parents proud and give her heart and soul to her studies. She knew Caroline and Bonnie since they all hanged around the crib, but as time passes she would only see them in campus. Tomorrow would be the first day in ages that they would go out again.

She was doubtful about the whole thing. How was going to a place get the information she needed to write a whole profile on Damon? Was it the place of his hobby? Job? Maybe it was his house, but why would she need to bring her friends?

Elena ignored it and focused on the work in front of her, forgetting the blue-eyed stranger even for a little while.

Hours passed until the new mention of a day came. Saturday was the day Elena did her homework, and chores around the house. Jenna helped and so did Jeremy; well sometimes. Once Elena was done with all her chores she walked towards her room and threw open her closet doors. Elena was not sure what to wear given the issue that she had no idea where this whole fiasco would take place.

After some thinking she choose some high-waist shorts and a loose shirt that pooled in her lower-collarbone. Her hair picked back in a high ponytail and some nude pumps. Adding some mascara and lip-gloss, she rode down to Bonnie's house.

Bonnie was all set and ready to go, now she only needed to pick up Caroline over at Stefan's house. Now that she practically lived there, which Elena didn't mind. Stefan was a good looking guy, who was dating Caroline for over a year now. Not to add in Stefan was filthy rich didn't hurt anybody.

Once Elena arrived over to the Boarding House, she knocked and was quickly greeted by Stefan who looked very casual but yet fantastic. Caroline was not left behind as she wore something to show her amazing body. Giving Stefan a goodbye kiss, she hopped on the car and settled the address on her GPS.

The location was a good twenty minutes away from the Boarding House. Elena was a bit skeptical by now. They were in the downtown area of Mystic Falls. This is the area were most dance clubs and pubs were located. She had now narrowed that ether Damon worked in one of them, or worked in one.

Once parked, the girls moved up to the club. A bright neon blue sign greeted them "Saviors." The amount of women waiting to get in line was off-putting.

"Maybe it's a ladies night?" Bonnie clarified as she too noticed the incredible amount of women.

"Ok maybe I have to name drop Stefan because honestly I'm not waiting this long to get in," Caroline grabbed both Bonnie and Elena and dragged them in front of the line. They were greeted big a tall buffed guy who looked down to them aggressively. "Excuse me; I was hoping we cut the line. We are on the list." Caroline flashed her perfect teeth to him.

"Names?" His deep voice asked.

"Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett, and Elena Gilbert." She looked at them.

"There's no Caroline or Bonnie, but there is an Elena Gilbert. You may pass." He opened the velvet rope and the three of them entered.

They were immediately greeted with music and surprisingly enough tables that seemed to be facing a cat-walk kind of stage. They were escorted to seat up in the front, the place look classy, yet very modern.

Drinks were soon enough offered, both Elena and Caroline ordered while Bonnie just ordered some soda, as she was the one who was driving back. Elena tried to look around for Damon as she sipped on her Cosmopolitan.

"This place looks nice. I think it's a performance type of place." Caroline also added while taking a sip of her drink.

"What I'm wondering is why all the people here are women. There is not a single guy around." Bonnie added nervously. Was very true. Not a single male was to be in sight and this was already starting to worry Elena.

A few minutes passé din silence, the place getting fuller by the second, Elena was still trying to locate Damon, until she spotted him, and he casually made his way over to her.

"Good to know you came Elena." He greeted as he scooped her hand and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. Damon greeted Caroline and Bonnie.

As soon as he saw Caroline he smirked. "You look familiar Miss." Damon added as he shook her hand. Caroline was naturally not paying attention, and he was a little amused to see that she had not yet recognized him. Even though they had only crossed paths countable times. "Well, Elena, I'm sorry but the show is about to start. I hope you ladies enjoy."

Elena had no chance of stopping him as he ran off. It looked as she would have to ask him the questions once after the "show" was done. Elena could only wonder what type of show this was.

* * *

Tyler, Matt, Mason, Kol, and Damon were gathered backstage. Alaric, the owner of the club was giving them their nightly "bro" speech. Tyler was dressed as a policeman, Matt as a firefighter, Mason, as a business man, Kol as a cowboy, and finally Damon dressed as a doctor. This was their nightly routine. They got out there and pleased a crowd full of ladies, possibly fulfilling every possible fantasy.

"Alright gentlemen, as always I wish you the best of luck and remember," Alaric paused as he took a shot of his expensive bourbon. "Be sexy." He smirked and stepped out on the stage, and immediately the ladies were screaming their lungs out.

"Ladies," Alaric started as he approached the end of the catwalk. "Welcome to "Savior", were your wildest fantasies are achieved and were we provide endless entertainment. This is a special Saturday, as it always is. Our boys will be happy to provide what you need, and what better boy to start with then the one, the only, Damon!"

Elena's breath hitched in her throat, Caroline and Bonnie seemed to be enjoying themselves. Elena was in no doubt now. Damon was a stripper. A real life stripper. Elena wanted to find the nearest door and run the hell out of here if it wasn't for the simple fact that she had to stay. This was an important project and there was no way she would fail. Elena Gilbert never fails.

The women were annoyingly loud as no other than Damon stepped on the stage. He wore a doctor's coat, with matching white sneakers, glasses, and the stethoscope on his hand looking smug as ever.

The ladies whistled and some were on the edge of their seats as the music started playing. Some dance music rang loud in Elena's ear and Damon started to dance equally sensual. Biting his lips and caressing himself in every part of his body he danced like a god. Taking off his coat to reveal white pants and a white button down shirt, he moved closer to the women, who were throwing money on him.

Caroline and Bonnie couldn't help the fit of giggles as their eyes focused on Damon who had already taken his shoes off and started to unbutton his shirt. This was all being done while he danced like nobody Elena had ever seen. His hips rolled with no care and his eyes glowed under the strong lights. Once his shirt was fully off, Elena had to lick her lips and swallow. She knew what a man looked like, but this was no man. He was perfection in the human form.

His muscles were wet with sweat as money revolved around him. He was only left in his pants now as he jumped down the street and addressed some women. He danced towards Elena and straddled her.

Elena was now sure that her heart had jumped out her chest. She could smell his sweat and the exquisite smell off of him as he danced painfully and sensually slow on her lap. Damon griped her hands and ran them down over his abs, and his ragged breathing as he danced for her. He leaned in and placed a smooth kiss on the side of her neck, and as quickly as he came he left.

Jumping back on stage and sliding across the floor while moving lewdly, he ripped off his pants, revealing a thong and his erect cock who thanks to that Elena could feel wetness gathering on the deep ends of her body. His deep blue eyes were focused on her all the time, making a connection with her, he danced.

Looking delectably sexy, Elena felt the need to look away but simply couldn't. Her cheeks were now so red, they could be used as one of the lights that hit his body, showing the drops of sweat rolling off his abs. Licking her lips, Elena breathed deeply.

What in the name of all that was Holy, supposed to write that article now?

* * *

**WOO. It got hot in here. Anyways thank you guys for reading and I hope you liked!**

**Please review! More reviews I update faster!**

**B. Salvy**


End file.
